


Matching Mates

by NessieFromSpace



Series: Kinktober 2020 [41]
Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Blood, Bottom Hugo, Impaling, M/M, Mating Rituals, Tattoo Kink, Top Torgue, Torgue impales Hugo as part of the mating ritual, orc Torgue, some violence and gore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:36:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27247399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NessieFromSpace/pseuds/NessieFromSpace
Summary: Hugo finally accepts Torgue as his mate.
Relationships: Mr. Torgue/Hugo Vasquez
Series: Kinktober 2020 [41]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947712
Kudos: 2





	Matching Mates

Hugo had finally done it. He’d finally worked up the nerve to get the tattoo he’d been wanting for months now. He lay on the ground, hand ready for the orc to begin. It was a design that would stretch from his hand to his shoulder and would take some time, but it would be worth it.

It took days and Hugo’s body was sore, but he did not stop, he needed to finish in time for it to heal and be ready to show Torgue when he got home.

He could not wait to surprise his partner. It would cement them as mates, something Torgue had patiently been waiting for. It had taken Hugo almost two years to get used to the customs of orcs and now he could finally say he wanted to stay there with Torgue for the rest of his human life.

When the wagons Torgue had travelled with were spotted, Hugo’s heart raced. He went with the tribe to meet them. It was summer, allowing him to wear clothing that allowed him to show his arm.

Hugo did not need to search for Torgue, He was the largest one, standing up as they drew near. Hugo moved closer, beaming with pride when Torgue called to him and jumped off, running for him.

He scooped Hugo up into his arms, kissing him furiously. “I MISSED YOU SO FUCKING MUCH!”

“Glad to hear it. I missed you too.”

They kissed once more.

Hugo smiled, resting his forehead on the orc’s. “I have a surprise for you.”

“HELL YEAH!” Torgue set him down. “What is-” His eyes fell to the intricate pattern on Hugo’s arm that matched the one on Torgue’s. He blinked, his voice a whisper. “You…”

Hugo nodded. “I thought you’d been patient enough, especially since it’s not orc custom. I want to be your mate.”

Torgue smiled wide and gave a loud yell that caught everyone’s attention. It was throaty and deep, something Hugo had heard many times when orcs claimed a mate. He scooped Hugo back up as he yelled and then kissed him. The tribe cheered.

He cradled Hugo in his arms and left for their hut. Hugo giggled and nuzzled Torgue’s neck, kissing it and biting hard. He laughed as Torgue moaned loudly. Those large hands gripped him tighter and he strode faster. They tumbled into their hut, crashing on the large, padded bed on the ground. Hugo grunted, the weight of Togrue landing on him.

“OOPS!” Torgue laughed. He showered Hugo with kisses. “I’m sorry!” His large, light green form spread over Hugo, pinning the human’s hands above his head. He kissed over Hugo’s arm. “This looks so fucking sexy on you!” His thumb brushed over Hugo’s wrist, his free hand tugged Hugo’s pants down. “I’m going to fuck you so hard, we’ll bring the hut down.”

Hugo bit his lip and gazed at the brown tattoos that moved as Torgue rubbed his cock against him. It had taken a while for Hugo to get used to the size, but now he could take Torgue without any worry. He felt the tip move to find his ass, the head flared out in a ‘V’ as it searched. 

Torgue kissed Hugo, large tusks brushing against his beard. The cock pressed against him. Hugo did not hold back, this was a celebration of their mating. He let a loud moan out, head falling back, hands gripping around Torgue’s hand that pinned his in place.

Torgue rocked forward, deep and rough, panting against his neck. His free hand wrapped around Hugo’s waist, pulling it off the bed.

“Fuck!” Hugo breathed loudly.

A deep laugh vibrated through his skin. “You ready?” Torgue growled.

Hugo swallowed any worry he had left. “Y-yes!”

A heavy, bolstering growl emanated from Torgue and he bit down on Hugo, angling so his tusks pierced into him. Each sharp tusk pinned him on either side of his neck, digging through his body. Hugo clenched around Torgue, trying his best not to scream. He could feel the blood seeping from the gashes.

A hard thrust brought him back to the pleasure and tore a moan from him. His body was rocked under Torgue, skin hot between them. Teeth sank into his flesh while the flared cock, thick and heavy, began to expand.

Hugo screamed loudly, mixing with Torgue’s growl, back arching. He clawed at the orc’s muscular back, quaking as the head of Torgue’s dick swelled and shot semen into him. It always pushed Hugo over the edge and he screamed louder, his own seed spilling between them.

His body shook, breath uneven as adrenaline surged through him. His whole being ached and his mind swam in a dizzying pain. He felt Torgue adjust and then pulled his tusks from Hugo’s body. He could not keep the scream down. It was loud and agonizing, Torgue’s tusks slipping out with a wet _pop!_ Torgue hovered over him, tusks dripping with crimson halfway up.

He kissed Hugo tenderly and grabbed a blanket to wrap around him. Crying out in pain, Hugo quivered and jerked when Torgue carried him from the hut to the healer. The tribe cheered as they passed, celebrating the completion of their mating. There would be a party when Hugo was all better.

“I screamed,” Hugo whispered. “I wasn’t supposed to scream… I was supposed to stay strong.”

Torgue laughed. “Everyone screams! It is hard not to when you’ve been impaled.” He kissed Hugo. “You are a strong, true warrior and no one will say otherwise. Now! Stop worrying, you’re going to need all your energy to heal.”

Hugo sighed and rested against Torgue, a soft smile on his lips despite the pain.

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr: http://nessiefromspace.tumblr.com/  
> My Borderlands/ fanart tumblr: https://nessiesspeakeasy.tumblr.com/  
> My old Borderlands tumblr: http://nessiefromink.tumblr.com/


End file.
